Nothing Left to Lose
by Did-my-heart-love-till-now
Summary: Written in very boring chemistry lessons. Written by: Did-my-heart-love-till-now, SteadilyEmergingWithGrace.x, and SunsetsOnBattlefields. This is Carlisle's story.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight-I just like to write stories about it

* * *

The seconds ticked past. Slowly, always so slowly. How long had i been here for? The pain seared through me but I couldn't move. I daren't move. I was trapped, unable to escape the fire. I was falling, with no-one to help me. I didn't want to open my eyes and face what I now was. I couldn't move, all I felt was pain. Why? Why me? My whole life I had tried to be good. Then this happens. Everything slipped from being out of focus into crystal clear. The pain stopped and I snapped my eyes open. I was in a dark room. Where was I?

I could see clearly the grains of wood. I could see dust swirling in the air, dancing gracefully in the light. I was alone, but I heard footsteps, breathing, a heartbeat. I knew I was no longer human. I had no heartbeat. I smelt blood, oh sweet blood. Coming closer. Closer. The door opened with a creak. The smell became unbearable, overpowering. I tried to fight it but the animal inside me took over. My lips curled back and I let out a growl. The scent drew me forward and I crouched, ready to pounce. So this is what my life would be. I'd be a monster. No-one would be safe when I was around. I didn't know who was there, who had come so close to death, but I'd kill everyone - my friends and my enemies. I had to run away. To protect them from me. I tried to run, I was fast. Faster than before. I was stronger to – I'd proven that. No-one could love me, I'd kill them if they got near me. I needed to get away from civilisation. I'm sure you'd agree I was anything but civilised. I ran, never tired, until I was as far from people as possible. My friends would be searching for me by now. I was far from the perfect son my father had once dreamed of. I'd always been good and cautious. I'd followed my in my father's footsteps until now. I stopped running. I looked back. I'd crossed an ocean without realising I had. I hadn't felt the change of surface. I'd run for about a day. I was in southern France, it seemed like. The smells were overwhelming, not that they were appetising but they because they were so strong. I passed a still lake – even in the dark I could see perfectly. I was different, but I only saw my eyes reflected. Blood Red. T

his is what I was. A demon. I needed to be strong but I knew that one day I would accidentally lapse my control. I must destroy this...this _thing _that I'd become. I didn't know who or what I was anymore. All I knew was I wasn't human. I had become something my father had spent his life trying to wipe out. His beloved son – a monster...

* * *

Feedback makes me happy :] (any feedback good or bad)

Hi Allie and Toni,

Livy x


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight-I just like to write stories about it

* * *

The night engulfed me. It was quiet, calm, serene. All quiet- well it was to a human. I could hear things I had never heard before. There was a heartbeat in the distance, it was beating quickly. I felt for mine-there was nothing. I was going to miss its regular dull throb. I sat at the top of a huge oak tree, out of sight from everyone. I thought about what would happen if I threw myself out of it. I jumped. As I fell I saw my life flash before me. I landed on my feet. Nothing had happened, I was still here. Not alive but here. Unhurt, I realised that as I had landed I had made a crater around me. I wanted to try again. I could see the cliffs and beyond them, the restless sea. I climbed the tree and took a deep breath before I jumped. The smell turned the animal inside me wild. Venom filled my mouth. I turned to the left and saw her. No! I wouldn't kill her. I turned around and jumped off the cliff. I was falling again, backwards this time so I couldn't see what was coming. I waited to hit the hard rocks, and this would all be over. I smashed against the rocks crushing them. I was unharmed. Damn. I never realised that it could be this hard to kill myself. I swam round angrily, a young couple had seen me. I hadn't felt myself collide with the shark rocks but I had. I looked at the sea, the moon was reflected. I wanted to die so badly. I dived off the rock into the water. Despite the night I could see easily. Shoals of silvery fish darted away from me, like I was a shark. I swam deeper, waiting to run out of breath. I waited for hours. I was still alive. I surfaced and looked around. The sun was directly above me. I looked at the beach. It was packed. I could hear their French voices clearly though they were a considerable distance away. I was suddenly aware of how thirsty I was…

* * *

Sorry its short

Feedback makes me happy :] (any feedback good or bad)

Hi Allie and Toni,


End file.
